Beauty and the Beast, Indeed
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: When Kagome discovers Inuyasha wKikyo, she prepares to go home only to be found by Sesshomaru...


It was done, it was all over, Naraku was dead, gone, finally defeated, the curse gone from Miroku's hand, Sango's brother returned to her. Now it was time to go home, she would come back every now and again to see her friends and her adopted son. Otherwise, she'd stay in here own time; it was where she was born, where she belonged, in the 20th century as opposed to the Feudal Era. She couldn't stay here; she missed her time, her family, video games, fast food, all the wonders of her world. She had missed more than enough school, too much, and to stay with a traitorous _hanyou_. She had loved Inu Yasha, she knew she did and she thought her feelings were returned. Until she heard his growls of pleasure one night and saw him making love to that lump of clay! She had gasped aloud, Inu Yasha looking up, and tears filled her eyes as she turned and ran. He had called out to her, his voice laced with guilt and regret, as it shone clearly in his eyes when he returned to camp minutes later.

Now Kagome returned to the Bone-eater's Well, her trusty backpack with her, ready to return to her own time. She sat on the edge, her broken heart finally catching up as she sat and silently sobbed. She hadn't let the others see how hurt she was, especially not Inu Yasha, but she was deeply hurt. Now she was finally letting it go, letting it all out as she slipped to the ground, arms resting on the well's edge, her head buried in them. A little girl skipped through the flowers in the meadow, happily picking a pretty bloom here and there. Then she heard something, someone, crying and, dropping her flowers, she wandered in the direction the sobs came from. Coming upon a clearing where a well sat under the trees and there was a young woman, her shoulders shaking. The little girl could hear her muffled sobs and wandered toward her as Kagome sat unaware of the other being by the well.

He wandered through the field where he knew he had left Rin; he could see Ah-Un, he could smell the little girl, but he did not see her. As he smelled the wind for the direction Rin's scent was coming, he caught the barely detectable salty scent of tears. He wandered through the field to the clearing where the Bone-eater's Well lay and there he saw Rin approaching a young woman he thought looked familiar.

"Rin," he called, the little girl turning to him.

At the sound of that emotionless, yet velvety voice, Kagome lifted her head to see Inu Yasha's elder brother, Lord Sesshomaru, and the little girl that traveled with him. The _taiyoukai_ of the Western Lands looked at the young woman with his seemingly cold golden eyes.

"You are my brother's wench," he said simply, realizing who she was.

"I am _not_ that mutt's wench!" she yelled at him.

She wasn't sure what insulted her more: being called a wench or him referring to her as _Inu__ Yasha's_ wench.

"You will speak to this Sesshomaru with respect, _miko_," he glared at her.

"Feh!" she replied, taking a page from Inu Yasha's book, "Don't remind of that bloody _hanyou_!"

He simply stood looking at her, his golden eyes surprised at her attitude and behaviour; not only was she brave, or foolish, enough to treat _him_ like that, but she was also cursing the _hanyou_.

"I can see why you hate him so much," she went on, her back to him, arms crossed.

He could tell by her scent that she'd lain with his brother, thus was no longer virgin, yet she was not Inu Yasha's mate?

Kagome heard nothing from the _taiyoukai_- no retorts, bitter comments or hate-filled remarks, just nothing. She turned around to see if he was even still there and came face to face with his chest, then looked up into the golden eyes that regarded her thoughtfully. She backed up a step as he leaned down a bit and lightly sniffed at her; yes, lingering with her own natural scent was his brother's.

"You reek of the half-breed," he remarked.

"Thanks for the reminder," she huffed, glaring at him.

Such fury in her gaze, in her deep brown eyes; no wonder she made his half brother nervous. He could smell her anger, her pain and heartbreak; it almost made him pity her… almost, which was a lot considering he was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

"Come, Rin," he turned to leave, the little girl close behind him.

Bastard, why'd he have to remind her of that damn half-brother of his, the half-breed she'd had feelings for? Yeah, she'd lain with him, let him fuck her and make love to her, let him take her virginity. Just thinking of the _hanyou_ brought back her broken heart and though she did her best to fight the tears back, they came unbidden.

The scent of her returning tears was enough to make Sesshomaru stop and turn to look back at her. Seeing so strong an enemy in such weakness awakened his male need to protect, that protective instinct that drives one to protect his mate. And lords, all the elder demon lords, knew he needed a mate… wait, what did that have to with anything? No, he couldn't care less for some human that happened to be InuYasha's bitch; he turned to look back at her. Now that she wasn't glaring daggers at him, she really was a sight to behold… wait, what was he saying? Yet… he could use someone who could look after Rin aside from Jaken. The child needed a companion she could play with besides Ah-Un and this miko could certainly soundly beat that annoying little toad. Perhaps he could persuade Inu Yasha to give up the Tetsuseiga in return for his mate…

"Come, girl," he looked at Kagome.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"You are to accompany us," he returned.

"Have you gone soft or daft?" she asked, a part of her old self showing through, "You hate humans, remember?"

"You will be Rin's companion," he glared at her, "and you will learn your place, _ningen_."

"Make me," she dared him, sitting on the edge of the well, arms crossed, one leg over the other.

Unwilling to deal with this stubborn human female, he grabbed her about the waist with his one arm, throwing her over his shoulder and went on his way, Rin close behind.

"That's not what I had in mind…" Kagome scowled.


End file.
